A Rose Of Obsidian Came Into My Dreams
by Blurred Memories
Summary: Hermione Granger gets lost in her thoughts regarding a certain stubborn raven-haired Slytherin who's determined to drown himself in misery, alone. Has she really given up on him? ONE SHOT, companion of sorts to "A Dark Mind That Tells No Lies"!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter (obviously).

 **Author's note:** Companion of sorts to "A Dark Mind That Tells No Lies", in which you can find Snape's POV. Written while listening to _"Temple Of Thought"_ and _"Love Will Come To You"_ (both songs are by Poets Of The Fall) on repeat; trust me, words fail to describe their beauty.

English is not my native language so please, forgive my mistakes if you can and don't be afraid to correct me :)

* * *

I ran away.

I ran as far as I could, like you wanted me to.

What a strange creature you are, _Professor_. You think so little of the man you've become.

How much longer do you have to punish yourself? When will it stop? When will _you_ stop?

You don't fool me, Severus Snape. You might as well stop trying to scare me away.

You have my word.

I will take it all.

The darkness that dwells within your tortured soul.

The stone walls you built around your scarred heart.

The blood that stains your hands, the weight of all your crimes.

Mark my words.

I take it all.

Your renowned grumpiness, your self-imposed segregation.

The familiar taste of sadness in which your needy lips are coated.

The phantom tears that veil your glassy eyes whenever painful memories stir.

I'll be right there, Severus.

Waiting for you to let me in.

Waiting for you to kiss my lips and trace my scars.

Waiting for you to understand that this is nobody's choice but mine.

I'm no poor deluded child and you're no monster.

Just take what I'm offering, for it's only yours to take.

We're both survivors who desperately need to find a way to start living again.

My yearning frightens me as much as you are frightened by yours.

My own stifled sobs lull me to sleep every night we spend apart.

Tears of longing get caught between my dark eyelashes before they fall into oblivion.

I won't remember them in the morning.

What I'll remember are the dreams.

In my dreams I see you again, Severus.

In my dreams I'm not running, I'm coming back to you.

I ran away; I won't make the same mistake twice.

 **oOo**

A rose of obsidian came into my dreams.

A rose tinged with a man's inner darkness.

A rose of rare beauty caught my eye from a distance, drawing me in.

I was soon very close, tender lips slightly parted in awe, avid eyes drinking in every small detail.

The richest shade of black stained the petals of the peculiar flower.

I found myself dying to brush my fingertips against them.

I slowly reached out with reverential hesitation.

Their surface finally met the pads of my trembling fingers.

However, my skin didn't come into contact with the silky texture of a common rose.

The petals felt like stone, cold and hard.

They also felt like glass, smooth and frail.

I ran my finger along the edge of a beckoning petal.

It cut me like the sharpest of blades, like the cruelest of words.

I lifted my hand and watched mesmerized as a rivulet of blood trickled down my pale arm.

I brought my finger to my mouth and tasted the dark red liquid seeping out the fresh cut.

And I felt a twinge in my chest, Severus, for the obsidian rose reminded me of you.

Hard on the outside, but brittle at the same time; with very sharp edges.

Just like you.

And let me tell you, I wouldn't change a thing.

Call me crazy but, please, tell me you have no wish to cure me.

Then I will call you broken and I will reveal I have no wish to fix you.

Your shards will mix with mine and we'll stare at them, scattered together all over the floor.

The different shades of our own darkness will blend into a color no one has ever seen before.

Sorrow and anguish will mingle on our lips until their bitterness turns into the sweetest flavor we've ever known.

The stale taste of regrets and past memories will be washed out soon, I promise.

Wait for me, Severus.

A rose of obsidian came into my dreams, it showed me a path back to you.

When I woke up I started running.

Just wait and see.

I'm coming back home.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, hope you like it :)**


End file.
